


Moon Sprite

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Ninsun believes in her son. However, that doesn't mean she can't push things along.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 47





	Moon Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The greatest King of Uruk, son of the only other King worth mentioning: the King Lugalbanda, was bored. Gilgamesh had done much and did his part ruling the only kingdom that mattered, Uruk, since he was a boy. People often come to him for the same pointless problems to solve that even a small child born in Uruk should be able to answer.

He gathered riches, worked the armies over in search of even the smallest challenge, and slept with whomever he pleased to keep the boredom at bay.

Lately his mother appeared to nudge more and more for a grandchild, an heir for the kingdom, for her to spoil. As whenever he got too bored and did as he pleased, another set of women appeared for him to wed.

Gilgamesh knew what he would do with them. Just as he had done for years when he got tired of them. Send them to the many temples for the gods, marry the spoiled noble daughters from his own kingdom and far to the nobles, or proven warriors. Even gift them to the men needing a bride, but unable to make it to the Bridal Markets working so diligently in his palace. He truly was a generous king.

* * *

"My King, the estimated yield for crops this season have come in." Siduri knew they were better than expected too with two of the farmers getting into a dispute over the boundaries between their fields too.

Said King, dressed in more golden necklaces to match his hair than a shirt, just gave a sigh of boredom. Once more in the position of more than willing to go on a treasure hunt, train the soldiers in a mass fight, or anything more than something like this. More like a lion ready to prowl.

Better to continue with Ninsun's suggestion than the latest event he was planning.

"My King there is more news."

A bored pair of crimson eyes lazily looked her way, "Well, do go on with it."

"The latest selection of brides for you, my King, is underway."

At last the interest sparked in his eyes. Although it would be better to compare it to one excited to taste the latest alcohols. "That time already."

"Yes, my King. Your divine mother once more sends regards for grandchildren."

The laugh following that statement was loud and deep, echoing throughout the audience chamber. It took minutes to calm down the King's amusement. "I doubt there will be a wife that will bring even that much amusement, let alone bring forth a child that not even the gods could miss was my own. Have them all brought into the palace by the beginning of next week. It won't take that long to marry them all."

* * *

Gilgamesh had a list of more than a few dozen wives to wed. None were interesting enough to stand out. There were a few noted to be related to the advisers, but it looked like half of them came from many different positions in Uruk. A smith's daughter, a merchant's daughter, and a potter's to go along with those certain they would be Queen before they could talk.

Either way..... it would hopefully pass the week if not the month.

* * *

Siduri was hopeful at the turnout. Someone could be in the group of Lady Consorts that could rise from wife to Queen. ....well she told herself this every time a new batch of brides were swept in. Her King deserved to fall in love. To have a family.

A good thirty young women were set to wed her king. Six dropping out due to the Temples having a greater claim on them according to the reports. Best not to anger the gods and try to bring them to the palace.

Still, everything was ready. The rooms had new beddings, pillows, and make up ready for the newest women. Siduri personally had the newest fabrics for their wardrobes sent to their personal servants. Things would be fine.

* * *

Each wedding was beautiful….

The relationship between each new wife and the king a complete disaster as much as it was between themselves.

Siduri was wondering if all her king’s luck extended to everything, except finding a Queen Consort to enjoy a family with. No doubt Ninsun would be once more displeased with this failure.

* * *

A woman that looked so much like the king of Uruk, dressed in the finest of fabrics, looked pleased over at the glittering lights to her sight gather once more in her son’s highest garden.

“ _Soon_.”

* * *

Hakuno smiled over at the only person to talk to her for months, his red eyes dancing and a smirk practically screaming his merriment to her. Her escape from the Moon Cell more of a corrupted thing than she desired. Sadly meaning she only could show up in the form of solid moonlight during the time the sun abandoned the sky. It was fine. Being like some oddly mis-summoned Servant or no, she relished on not being in a digital world and wholly in a real one. Food was something she hadn’t felt the need for… but … slowly ever so slowly she could touch.

…..and the water in the fountains was so cold to her touch it brought tears to her eyes. Just as much as the dirt under her toes and the plants … so much more vibrant than she ever saw before.

This was the magic she wanted to happen. And … maybe… maybe if she waited long enough she could be here during the daylight and not dream of the stars in between her being “real.”

Meet real people.

Hakuno didn’t expect a someone to come to her. Cursing at gods and getting married –whatever that was- of all things. She had to laugh.

” _A pretty person like yourself acting like that is too much! Besides….what’s married? Can you eat it_?”

In her defense she was missing food at the time and he had some sort of sweet smelling bread in his hand. He had stopped looking like he was going to destroy the pretty garden around them and more like he was about to lecture a fool until he turned and _looked _at her. It was amazing that he COULD hear her, let alone see her. Hakuno was starting to think she might be all invisible to the world for all it was getting easier to touch things the longer she appeared in the garden. Although her school uniform was different from his toga like –what was a toga?- outfit, so that was probably what made him make that odd face.

_Gil will never tell anyone that the light from the moonlight and the odd gold shine she had dancing across her skin or illuminated from her eyes. Never._

He ended up ranting at her as soon as he got over his staring about not being allowed in the palace, let alone his personal garden. Even more so when she told him it was almost as pretty as he was in the midst of his lecture. She couldn’t help it. Hakuno was the giddiest when finding out he was communicating with HER that she had to tell him every little thought that crossed her mind. Although he was really interested in her telling him all about the stars she visited when she couldn’t hold human form here in his garden a few nights in, getting as pleased as Hakuno was to know an actual person when she told him his gardens were prettier. He tended to frown more when mentioning that she scattered in the morning. It was the very least she could do.

And looking into his wide grin as he went on about lions chasing out useless baggage had her laughing the more animated he got. Not even paying attention to the fact that he pulled her onto his lap other than to cuddle closer. He was so warm.

* * *

Gil looked beyond pleased with the escapee of Nanna. A minor goddess of the stars held hostage by Ishtar’s father for her resemblance to Aya no doubt. Such an innocent entertainment that followed a goddess attempting to become human, while escaping a godly prison. Clearly it was the reason for the gaps in her knowledge. He was patient in his plans. The dawning light from above made his smile widen.

There in his lap was his little goddess…. Human form all to himself at last.

“Hmph.. Ha…Haaa…..! Haaaahaaahaaa…! Haaahaaahahaha!” Nothing could contain his victory from being heard.

“Gil..?” Well nothing but that.

“Hmph?” Was all that could be heard from the maiden in his lap before sounds of pleasure filled the area.

Gil _finally_ got the bride he wanted.


End file.
